Hetalia: The Red Blood Moon
by Lady Aster Bleu
Summary: The White Blood Moon comes around for 100 years every 2,220 years; last time it took place was in 305 B.C and it's been 2,220 years since it last ended in 205 B.C. It is the year 2015 and the White Blood Moon is upon us again. And it is up to the Great 8 to make sure that the world doesn't get destroyed for a 17th time. Yet, what does Germany's past have to do with the bloody moon?
1. Prologue

**I took this down before I changed my pen name, but want you to know that I just hated the way I had written this story. So I am doing a thorough clean-up of the prologue and the first nine chapters. After that is done, I will be taking a break to focus on other stories. Be paitient… thank you.**

**COUPLES IN THIS STORY (Top 3 are the main and main side parings)**

**#1) GerIta (Germany X Italy AKA Ludwig Beilshmidt X Feliciano Vargas))  
>#2) LotaVena (Lotario Beilschmidt X Venancia Beilschmidt)<br>#3) RoGer (Ancient Rome X Germania AKA Romulus Vargas X Adelwulf Beilschmidt)  
>#4) Spamono (Spain X Romano AKA Antonio Fernandez Carriedo X Lovino Vargas)<br>#5) Franada (France X Canada AKA Francis Bonnefoy X Mathew Williams)  
>#6) AusHun (Austria X Hungry AKA Roderich Edelstein X Elizabeta Hedervary)<br>#7) GiriPan (Greece X Japan AKA Heracles Karpusi X Honda Kiku)  
>#8) RoChu (Russia X China AKA Ivan Braginski X Wang Yao)<br>#9) UsUk (America X England AKA Alfred F. Jones X Arthur Kirkland  
>#10) SorNen (Soren Østergaard X Nenezia Østergaard)<br>#11) PiaoMelia (Piao Han X Emelia Morreti-Surgidson **

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, but the story, the OCs in this story, and the history put behind all of this. This is <strong>**_MY_** **own personal canon modern Hetalia and I just want to share it with the rest of this world. All original characters of Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hetalia: The Red Blood Moon<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Rated M for adult language, adult humor, Mpreg, sexual content, and horrorgore/scary shit  
>Couple(s): MAIN – GerIta (Germany X Italy)| SIDE – LotaVena (Lotario X Venancia), and RoGer (Rome X Germania) <strong>**  
><strong>**Anime: Hetalia Franchise  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Blood Red Moon – Katahdin<em>

_Midday black as night  
>Ash rains from the sky<br>Darkness grips the land it's harder to breathe  
>This day of judgment keeps the settlers besieged<em>

_Into the night darkness persists  
>The blood red moon inflames fear<br>What horrid death awaits_

_We cannot lose control in the face of uncertain doom_

* * *

><p>Feet stomped hard into the ground as a gust of thick, white wind blew hard to try and knock the body belonging to said feet on the ground. The wind did nothing the push the person walking through the snowy tundra. She was used to it for all the years she spent living out here with her husband. She walked towards the small cabin that was slowly coming into view the father she walked. She sighed as she looked on through the thick waves of snow billowing down. A loud, harsh howl roared in the distance and the woman picked up her pace. She refused to let whatever was out there turn her into dog chow.<p>

When she reached the door to her cabin, she briskly walked up the steps and knocked on the wooden surface. After she heard the clanks of locks from the inside of her cabin, she was blessed with her husband swinging the door open and grabbing her to pull her inside. The door shut quickly and the woman's husband relocked the door. She chuckled lightly in amusement. The man walked up to her quickly and pulled her up to him so he could kiss her softly.

"I heard them howling from the cabin and I got so worried; I'm glad you're safe." He said as he pulled away from the woman.

"Trust me when I say that I'm glad I'm safe, too, Lotario." She said to her husband.

Lotario nodded and walked towards the lounge table in the center of the room. There were two large, duffle bags filled with food, clothes, and other essentials that they needed. "Did you manage to grab what we need?"

"Duh," the woman said with a sneer. "I wouldn't have come back without them."

Lotario laughed and motioned to the bag in her hand, "Thank you, Vena."

"Mhm…" she sighed and handed him the bag.

He opened the bag and pulled out two brand new phones. Shiny and clear; smooth to the touch. "Did you…" he began to ask.

"I sat down in the store and charged them both. I've already logged in our new numbers and the others' as well." Vena said as she grabbed one the metallic green phone from his hand and held it up for him to see. "We're all set, oh, and the green one here is _mine_."

Lotario chuckled lightly with a smile, "Yes, Dear…"

Another loud howl blasted through the air outside of their cabin and the two looked at each other with determination and masked fear. They put on their protective gear and grabbed their bags as they headed out the door. They hopped that they would be able to return to their home once again, but it would probably be a long time before that ever happens.

As they trekked through the snowy tundra, Lotario kept tightening his grip on his wife's hand every time they heard another malicious howl from the creatures that they were trying to escape from before they caught them. Vena tried very hard to keep up with her husband's pace, but it was soon becoming harder as the snow billowed down harder towards the ground.

Vena opened her eyes as she felt the sharp pierce of a bright light ahead of her. She looked up and saw a bright, flickering lamp light; in the distance she saw a small village ahead, or at least what was left of it.

"Let's go Vena." Lotario said quietly, but loud enough for her to hear. She nodded her head and followed him closely as they headed closer towards the small village. They hopped that they could convince anyone who was left in the town to leave before they became puppy chow. However, when they got close enough to the town, the harsh, thick snow had let up just enough for them to see to disturbing sight before them. Anyone who was living in the village before was now either hanging from cable posts or splayed out across the red stained snow; ripped apart beyond recognition.

"Venancia…" Lotario said softly to his wife as he looked at her sheet-white face. She felt as if she couldn't move. She felt too stunned to even move.

Venancia shook herself and then pulled out her green phone with a steady hand and held it up for him to see. His eyes widened and she nodded her head as a silent confirmation. As she fumbled slightly to unlock the screen, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Lotario looking at her with soft eyes.

"Are you sure that you want to make this call?" he looked at his wife with concern, his hand gently running through her snow covered copper locks. She smiled softly and nodded.

"As of this point, we don't have a choice anymore. She needs to know, and when she does, she'll pass it on to the others." Venancia told him quietly, but firmly. Her hands stopped shaking and she felt her fingers begin to move on their own on the phone's sleek surface. When she pressed the call button to the number that she had selected, she held the phone to her ear and waited.

_Brrrriiinnng, brrrriiinnng, brrrriiinnng, brrriii_-

"_Hello? Please, tell me who this and how you got this number._" A soft, but sharp voice spoke on the other end of the line. Venancia chuckled and thought about the confused look the woman on the other end must have.

"Hey, Emel, it's only me." She said and almost began to cry when she heard the joyful gasp from the woman on the phone. It had been so long since the two had been in touch. She was hoping that the woman was okay, but Emel rarely shares what's happening around her anymore.

"_I'm so glad that you have a phone! I was worried that I wouldn't be able to warn you… Venancia, it's 2015 now; you know what that means don't you?_" Venancia's breath shook slightly when she realized that Emel would've already known what was happening. They've all been keeping track of the day that this would happen. They've all been preparing for it. They just wish that it would come so soon.

Only, now it was here. The horrid tale of the giant white beasts that come out only for a hundred years every 2,220 years. Now the world has been plunged into another horrid century of death and fear for a seventeenth time.

Venancia let out a shaky breath watching it come out in a puff of white air. She took Lotario's hand in her free one as her grip on her phone tightened.

"Yes, Emelia, I know," she said it in barley a whisper. She looked up at the sky through the now lightly falling snow as she heard another rough, sharp howl far off into the distance. Her eyes looked with the moon above them all and she watched as a crimson, bloody pigment etched its way on the moon's surface. "It's been an entire 2,220 years…"

"The time of the Red Blood Moon is here…"

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone had read this story before I deleted it and remembers this story, I hope it is better written then the first time.<strong>

**Please stay tuned for the rewritten chapter one…**

**_PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER:_**

_"Burr, it sure is cold out here, isn't it, Ludwig?"_

_"Oh, Iggy, I didn't know that you cared so much for little ol' me!"_

_"What is going on with the moon; it looks almost… red."_

_"found an entire town completely massacred…"_

_"What we need is a plan."_

_"I can't believe this is happening again."_

**In the words of the great Punk Rock Kitsune…**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO PLEASE SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**Until next time my lieblings, auf wiedersehen~**


	2. Look at the World

**Alright, here is the revised version of chapter one… Let's do this…**

**COUPLES IN THIS STORY (Top 3 are the main and main side parings)**

**#1) GerIta (Germany X Italy AKA Ludwig Beilshmidt X Feliciano Vargas))  
><strong>**#2) LotaVena (Lotario Beilschmidt X Venancia Beilschmidt)  
><strong>**#3) RoGer (Ancient Rome X Germania AKA Romulus Vargas X Adelwulf Beilschmidt)  
><strong>**#4) Spamono (Spain X Romano AKA Antonio Fernandez Carriedo X Lovino Vargas)  
><strong>**#5) Franada (France X Canada AKA Francis Bonnefoy X Mathew Williams)  
><strong>**#6) AusHun (Austria X Hungry AKA Roderich Edelstein X Elizabeta Hedervary)  
><strong>**#7) GiriPan (Greece X Japan AKA Hercules Karpusi X Honda Kiku)  
><strong>**#8) RoChu (Russia X China AKA Ivan Braginski X Wang Yao)  
><strong>**#9) UsUk (America X England AKA Alfred F. Jones X Arthur Kirkland  
><strong>**#10) SorNen (Soren Østergaard X Nenezia Østergaard)  
><strong>**#11) PiaoMelia (Piao Han X Emelia Morreti-Surgidson**

**Oh, and I think I have a small dosage of LatSea (Latvia X Sealand (Raivis X Peter)) going on in here if you squint.**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, but the story, the OCs in this story, and the history put behind all of this. This is <strong>**_MY_**** own personal canon modern Hetalia and I just want to share it with the rest of this world. All original characters of Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hetalia: The Red Blood Moon<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Rated M for adult language, adult humor, Mpreg, sexual content, and horrorgore/scary shit  
>Couple(s): MAIN – GerIta (Germany X Italy)| SIDE – LotaVena (Lotario X Venancia), and RoGer (Rome X Germania) <strong>**  
><strong>**Anime: Hetalia Franchise  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<br>Look at the World**

* * *

><p><em>Blood Red Moon – Katahdin<em>

_Midday black as night  
>Ash rains from the sky<br>Darkness grips the land it's harder to breathe  
>This day of judgment keeps the settlers besieged<em>

_Into the night darkness persists  
>The blood red moon inflames fear<br>What horrid death awaits_

_We cannot lose control in the face of uncertain doom_

* * *

><p>"Burr, it sure is cold out here, isn't it, Ludwig?" Feliciano said as he walked side by side with his fiancé; the sharp winter air nipping at his nose.<p>

Ludwig looked down at the auburn haired nation with a quirk in his brow. A sharp slap of wind burst past them, and while Feliciano stopped to wrap his scarf around himself even tighter, Ludwig slightly shook from the chill. "Oh, ja, I suppose that it is a little chilly out here."

"Heh, I don't like the cold," the auburn haired male said as he reached for the pale blonde's hand. "Hey, how long do you think until we're at Alfred's house?"

Ludwig and Feliciano were both invited to a late New Year's Eve party being held by Alfred at his new house, and they didn't want to pass up the invitation. Alfred had invited all of his closest friends and their significant others; he had insisted that they all come and celebrate the New Year together as friends. Everyone who had an invite agreed and the party was set for the twelfth of January.

As Alfred's house, or at least what he called a house- it was really a two story mansion- came into view, Feliciano began to bounce up and down in excitement. Ludwig was having a hard time trying to calm him down.

"Feli, liebchen, can you please calm down for just five seconds?" the pale blonde said exasperated. The copper brunette only giggled softly and tried to settle himself down.

"Heh, I'm sorry, Luddy, I'm just so excited. I can't wait to see Arthur again and I'm so happy to tell him…" Feliciano trailed off a little at the end and looked away. The German male looked down and saw a pale blush spread upon his lover's cheeks.

"Tell him what?" Ludwig asked.

"Tell him about… you know…" Feliciano said as he looked up at his fiancé sheepishly. The pale blonde man then realized what the brunette was talking about and he as well felt a small heat rise in his face. He completely forgot that Feliciano was going to talk to Arthur about… that.

When the walked up the steps towards the door to Alfred's house, Ludwig notice the curtains from the window next to the door swiftly close together. As the blonde went up to the door to knock on it, he heard the quiet, respectful tone of Kiku's voice from the inside of the house.

"Forgive me Arthur-san, but someone is at the door." He heard the raven say to the Britain inside the house.

Before Ludwig could even pull up his hand to knock on the door, it opened with Arthur looking at him and Feliciano with a smile.

"Heh, ciao, Arthur!" the auburn haired man said as he waved his hand at the straw blonde male on the other side of the doorway. "It's good to see you again; can we please come in, I smell pasta~"

"Oh, yeah, of course you can come in; get in here before you catch your deaths." Arthur said quickly as he moved out of the way to let his friend and his fiancé inside the house. As the two went inside they saw Alfred walking up to them with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey, you guys are here! That's great; now everyone we invited came; I was afraid you'd ditch the party." Alfred cheered happily. "I know I act like an asshole a lot of times, but I'm really glad that you guys made the time to come."

"Oh, stop it, Love," Arthur said with a smirk across his face as he playfully slapped his husband on the arm. "They don't need you spilling your tears of unbridled joy; God only knows you'd cry us all a river and you'd drown." He said with sarcasm.

"Oh, Iggy, I didn't know that you cared so much for little ol' me!" Alfred said back laying his upper body weight atop his lover as he lounged his arms over Arthur's shoulders.

"Oh, why you- get off of me, Alfred!" Arthur nearly screeched quietly as he tried to get his husband off his back.

Feliciano laughed lightly as he went to go help Arthur with Alfred and left his fiancé alone near the archway that led towards the common room. The German observed the room with his watchful eyes and made a mental count of everyone who was in that room. Francis, Antonio, and his brother, Gilbert, were talking together in the corner of the room where the drinks were.

_No doubt all of their wives are going to have to drive them all back to the hotels_, Ludwig thought as he rolled his eyes. Over on the other side of the room, the blonde noticed Lovino and Gilbert's wife, Willow, talking with Mathew, Elizabeta, Tino, and Lukas talking together and holding small plates of food in their hands. Not far from them, Ludwig saw Berwald and Matthias standing just a little far off from them. Glancing over at the piano in another corner of the room, close to where the Sweden and the Dane were standing, the pale blonde saw Roderich sitting behind the large instrument, letting his fingers get swept onto the keys playing a soft melody.

At the center of the room, in front of the giant flat screen mounted on the wall, the German saw Raivis and Peter watching all of the other nation's children, trying to keep them all entertained with whatever they saw fit. Pierre, Francis and Mathew's four year old son was helping one of his cousins, Andrew, with lifting the younger boy's little brother off the ground while Metvei, Ivan and Yao's kid just watched silently. While Peter was trying to keep Andrew's little sister, Elizabeth, Kiku and Hercules's baby, Ushio, and Gilbert's daughter, Rosa, all quiet and together, Raivis began to fret over why Pierre and Andrew were trying to pick the smaller brother, Alexander, up from the ground. The blonde teen then set down Roderich and Elizabeta's two children, Vica and Jensi to go and find out why.

Ludwig lightly chuckled at the sight before him and he then felt a firm hand rest on his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw Alfred looking at him with a smile.

"You diggin' the party, Bruh?" the blonde asked the German nation.

"Huh," Ludwig puffed out a mocking breath of sarcasm, "it's to die for…"

"Aw, come on now, Lud! Be honest; is it that bad?"

Ludwig let out a sigh and looked back at the American with a smirk, "It's a good party, Al…"

Alfred let out a sigh of relief and patted his hand on the pale blonde's back, "Thank goodness; for a second there I thought you weren't enjoying yourself."

"Ha!" the German male let out a lightly mocking tone as he eyed the North American nation carefully. "I'd be enjoying myself even more if I knew where my fiancé was."

Alfred then scratched the back of his head with a small smile, "Oh, Feli's in the kitchen talking with Artie… about… heh…"

Ludwig watched as the acidic blond trailed of at the end; it appeared that Arthur had already told their friend of their secret.

"Well," Alfred caught the German's attention and he saw that the blonde was pointing to the flat screen with a huge smile on his face, "The games still on; you want to watch the rest of the football game?"

Ludwig looked at the blonde with and dumbfounded look on his face and replied, "Yes, but I need to know… are you watching fußbol," the pale blonde nation made a leg motion of kicking a ball. "Or are we watching a game of _football_?" he made the arm motion of a player throwing the ball.

"Ha, we're watching _football_." The American nation said with a chuckle. "Come on, Lud, we're missing it."

The German man followed Alfred to the center of the common room and went to go and sit down on one of the ends of the couch as the American blonde when to go and sit on the other side. Alfred grabbed the remote on the arm of the couch and flipped to the ESPN channel. It was the Florida State against Ohio State. As the two got a little relaxed, Ludwig turned towards the blonde with a smirk.

"Al," he began slowly; the American 'hmmed' and turned to face the German. "Florida or Ohio?"

Hey snickered as he heard Alfred let out as gasp, "Bruh, you know that you can't ask me that shit; it's like asking me which part of me is the better one."

The pale blonde rolled his eyes laid back against the couch cushions as he watched all of the children become transfixed with one of Florida's players making a touchdown. "I don't know about you, but I'm placing my American money on the Sunshine State."

"Oh, ho, ho, _ho_… so you're rooting for _that _part of me, eh?" The caramel blonde said slyly.

"Hey, I'm just stating the obvious; Florida is king… _but _Ohio is okay, too."

"Shut up… just shut up, Dude."

"Hah!"

So the game just played on and every now and then the two blonde's stood up and yelled at the TV screen about fouls and bad plays. Some of the children who could actually talk started to imitate the two men rather ungracefully. Peter and Raivis just sat down on the carpet in front of the couch and watched the game as they held hands and watched to make sure that all the little children didn't get hurt.

During one of the commercials, Alfred looked over at his German friend with a small smile.

"Hey, Lud?"

"Hmn," the pale blonde muttered out as he straightened himself as he watched Jensi try to crawl near Andrew and Pierre. "What is it?"

"Are you ready to become a father?"

Ludwig turned his head to face the American blonde with a slightly shocked expression on his face. He licked his lips as he tried to form words and he looked at his friend straight in the eyes.

"I know that it is a big responsibility and I know that it has been a while since me and Feliciano have actually had to watch over and raise some kids. I mean sure, the Italian and German states weren't exactly me and his and we never really even knew each other during those times, but we both knew how to take care of tinier people." The pale blonde said with of shrug of his shoulders.

"I mean, we wouldn't exactly be alone either. My bruder comes with Willow and Rosa every Saturday and Sunday so they'd be able to help us. I'm going to be reading up on a lot of stuff because I know that my old methods of raising children may not be useful anymore, heh."

Alfred chuckled lightly, "Yeah, it might be best if you didn't just use the teaching methods that a 13 year old had to learn on their own in the late 1800s. Same thing with Feli."

"I guess you're right about that, but to answer your question more clearly, yes, Feliciano and I are ready to be parents." Ludwig said with a small smile. Alfred smiled, too, pleased that his best friend was confident and that the night was going so well. It seemed like nothing was going to go wrong.

_CRASH!_

"Mathew!"

Most of the nations in the room turned their heads to see Willow and Elizabeta holding a partly collapsed Mathew from falling to the floor. The Canadian's glass of ginger ale was shattered on the ground, the fiery amber substance slowly spreading across the marble floor.

Francis set his glass of wine down on the table next to Gilbert and Antonio before he all but ran to his spouse's side. He helped Willow and Elizabeta carry the fainted Canadian man to another couch in the common room and the other nations began to crowd around the small lilac-eyed blonde.

"Is Mathew okay?"

"What happened?"

"Is he sick?"

"Should we, like, call a doctor?"

"Will you all shut up!" Francis practically screamed out at everyone. "There is something wrong with Mathieu and we need to find out what. Asking questions isn't going to help him any more than just standing around doing nothing!"

Ludwig stood near his friend and put a hand on his shoulder as he looked out towards the other nations, "Francis is right; we need to figure out what is wrong with Mathew rather than just standing around asking questions…"

"Mattie!" the German was cut off by his fiancé as he saw Feliciano push through the crowd to kneel beside the Canadian man with Arthur trailing behind him. The Brit went to go and stand next to his husband, Alfred.

As Feliciano gently caressed the small blonde's face with soft hands he asked his husband, Francis, without looking at him, "Did Mattie feel off at all before he came to the party with you and Pierre?"

The Frenchman shook his head and said, "Mathieu only said that he heard about some rambunctious teenagers looting towns throughout his country. He said that it was nothing to worry about." The wavy haired blonde shook his head with an aggravated groan. "I knew it was something bigger than that!"

"Your right, Francis," Gilbert said as he moved through the crowd to be near his wife and best friend. "Teenage looters, even in large numbers, wouldn't have done anything like this to Mathew. Something bigger is going on here; just a matter of finding out what."

As all of the countries began to discuss what could possibly have happened to Mathew, Raivis and Peter were left with trying to calm down all of the nations' children. Pierre, Andrew, and Metvei were trying to get away and eavesdrop on the older countries; Vica and Elizabeth along with Rosa and Alexander were starting to get fidgety, and Jensi and Ushio were starting to cry. Raivis was handling the three eldest boys, which left Peter fending alone with a fidgety two year old and five restless, scared babies.

As Peter finally calmed Ushio and Jensi down, he persuaded Alexander to be the brave, strong toddler that he was and watch over all of the babies. The children were all placed in a soft pillow fort that had been built by Raivis and Peter earlier to entertain all the little ones. The teen blonde went to the edge of the circle with the grown-ups to help his boyfriend lead Pierre, Andrew, and Metvei away from a conversation that they didn't need to hear.

When the two finally had all of the countries' children together and knew that they weren't going anywhere, Raivis went to go clean up the spilt glass of ginger ale that Mathew had dropped when he collapsed. As the dirty blonde did so, Peter made a final glance towards the nations' children and then walked towards the window near the piano at one of the corners of the room. When we looked up through the window at the sky, his eyes widened significantly at what he saw.

"Muh… Mommy, Mr. Tino, Mr. Berwald… I think you should see this…" the teen blonde trailed off due to the rising fear that was beginning to take over his body.

Arthur looked over Alfred's shoulder and caught his son's fear stricken body near the window and pushed past his spouse to get out of the crowd. Tino and Berwald and the other nations followed closely behind.

When the hay colored blonde reached his son, he placed a hand on his should so Peter could acknowledge his presence, "Peter-dear, what is the matter?"

The teenage micronation pointed to the sky through the giant window with a shaky hand. The other countries followed in the direction of Peter's hand. Lovino scrunched up his nose in disbelief and rubbed his eyes as he looked closer at what Peter was pointing to.

"What is going on with the moon; it looks almost… red."

"That's because it is red…" The other countries turned to look over at Ludwig with the same look of shock that he had written on his face.

Alfred shook his head angrily, "There is no way that this isn't being recorded now. I'm switching the channel to _Fox News_."

As he raced over to the couch that he was sitting on earlier, the American grabbed the remote on the arm of the couch and pressed the buttons to go to channel 17. Everyone went to see the TV screen: Raivis gently led a trembling Peter to sit down with him on the floor near the other countries' children, the blonde haired teen gripping the 18 year old's shirt tightly with his fingers. Ludwig, Gilbert, Ivan, and Yao sat next to Alfred on the couch, while Matthias, Berwald, Lukas, and Tino stood behind them.

On the couch where Mathew was lying down, Francis and Feliciano sat on either side of him. Antonio, Lovino, Willow, Roderich, and Elizabeta stood behind them.

When the TV had loaded the button information and switched the channel to _Fox News_ many of the countries' eyes widened at the statement that was spoken when the televised program loaded.

"found an entire town completely massacred…"

Alfred immediately paused the TV with the remote. He looked over at Peter and Raivis with a stern expression.

"Raivis, Peter, please take all of the children upstairs to the playroom. I don't want them to hear this."

The two teens nodded and both stood to go and take the entire group upstairs. Peter was still a little shaky, but he quickly followed his boyfriend while holding Elizabeth and Ushio, with Alexander trailing close behind him. Raivis carried Jensi, Vica, and Rosa, while Andrew, Pierre, and Metvei followed.

When Alfred saw his youngest son follow Peter up the stairs, he pressed the play button and the news report continued playing.

"The bodies that have been found have been ripped apart to unrecognition, and snow is nothing more than slushy dried blood. From the information given by the CSU, it appears that the attack has just recently happened. When police arrived to the scene, they say that they saw two individuals fleeing the scene. They lost the two before they could even give chase. We have high suspicions of the two, but there is also the possibility that they were the only survivors of the attack; this makes it even more imperative that we find them, so please keep a lookout. We do not know who they are, but we did get a general description of them from the police."

The screen zoomed away from the man's face and it showed a basic description of the two runaways. "Apparently, the two individuals were a man and a woman. The man had, what looked like blonde hair and was very pale. The woman had either dark brown or auburn colored hair and was very tan. They were both dressed in snow gear, which did make sense because there was a snowstorm earlier today. They, for now, are on the suspect list till further notice. If you find them, please turn them into the authorities, they just want to talk with them. They only want to know what has happened. The explanation right now was wolves… and that is all we can go by. Back to you, Bill." The reporter finished his statement and then the screen switched back to O'Reilly.

"Ehem… well, now you know about the recent attack that has just taken place over in Nunavut, Canada. It truly is a horror about what happened there. Now, what has everyone who is on the side of the world where nightfall is present, is that the moon," Bill made a gesture to his left and a live recording of the moon was shown on the right of the screen. The crimson hue that seemed to get brighter and brighter brought a shiver down all of the countries' spines. "Has gone red…"

"No one knows why the moon's coloration has drastically changed, but space experts are getting put to work immediately to try and figure out what is happening. That is all for tonight everyone. I'm Bill O'Reilly, goodnight."

Alfred turned off the TV.

"Okay, well, I think we now know why my little brother's hurt, but what we need to know now is why the Hell the moon is red and what attacked that town in Nunavut." Alfred said while pushing himself up from the couch that he had been sitting on.

"Alfred-san is correct, we have to dig into this for ourselves. What we need is a plan." Kiku had spoken up with a newfound determination.

"If I may," the countries turned to look over at Roderich who looked as calm as he could be given the situation. "I think that only a certain few of us personifications should handle this. To go and take care of this problem."

"Oh, yeah," Gilbert said with a sneer. "And who would those be?"

Roderich pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose so they wouldn't fall off, "I think that the people who should go around the world and stop whatever disaster is happening are the same people who know how to work together in times of where the world is in great peril."

Gilbert still didn't understand, "But who…"

"Eight individuals that each have their own special abilities that have help one another with getting things done. Eight _great heroes_ who have helped save the world countless times. Especially when our world was almost taken over several years ago."

Several of the countries still looked confused.

Roderich huffed angrily, "Oh, for God's sake, am I the only one who remembers the nations that defeated the Pictonians?!"

A unified "Ohhhhh!" was spread around the room as Roderich rubbed his temples while leaning over the couch he was standing behind.

"Wait a minute," Arthur said suddenly once the room had quieted down. "Roderich, are you suggesting that Alfred, Francis, Ivan, Yao, Ludwig, Feliciano, Kiku, and I go around the world finding out about what the Hell attacked that town and why the moon has turned red?"

"Precisely."

Lovino spoke then, "You know, as much as I hate knowing that my fratello would be possibly putting himself in danger, I know that he and the rest you would actually get a lot done. Like Roderich said, it really wouldn't be the first time you eight saved the world."

"Well, then I guess it's settled," Yao said, "the Great Eight is back in business, aru."

"Heh, Lovi," Feliciano said as he got up from the couch Mathew was on. "You'd let me go?"

The elder Italian twin sighed and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "You've done this before without my help, and I don't see why I should stop you this time. Especially since you strong, protective _fiancé_ will be with you."

The last part was directed to Ludwig who swallowed and nodded his head at the elder Italian brother; he knew what that statement meant: If my baby brother comes home hurt in any way, then I will kill you over and over and over again.

Feliciano hugged his brother tightly and said, "Thank you, Lovino."

"So," Alfred said, I think that this means that I and the other seven will have to try and leave as soon as possible."

"And I think I know someone who can help us." Ludwig said as he looked at the American with a smile.

.oO0Oo.

They ran and ran till they couldn't feel their legs anymore, and Venancia was so tired, she had to be carried by Lotario to the next town. The copper haired woman was still worried that the police would think that they were connected to the murder of everyone in that town. The next town that they had stopped by at looked abandoned, but they knew from the bodies splayed out here and there and the once white snow that was now caked in drying blood, that those malicious beasts had stuck again.

They looked for any possible survivors, but they knew that it wasn't worth it. No one could escape death when facing those snowy white demons who craved to paint themselves the crimson red of the moon with their prey's blood.

As Lotario and Venancia reached the end of the small town, the wife had fallen to her knees on the ground. "Oh, Lota, I can't believe that this is happening again. This just can't be happening again! I know that we survived this century curse during their sixteenth reign, but dammit! I don't think I can handle another hundred years of death and fear! I'm so scared. What are we going to do?" Venancia looked so broken and beat; it was so unlike her take charge, optimistic character. Lotario hated it when his love was like this.

The blonde male cupped his wife's face in his hands and kissed her, "Don't you vorry Vena, everything will be alright. And you know what, our children are okay, too. In fact, I have the feeling that one of them might even try to put a stop to the Nixlupusdiabolus. He and a few friends have saved the world before." He kissed her on the forehead in reassurance.

"Thank you, my love; I needed that." Venancia said quietly, a small smile appearing on her face. Then, when she heard a faint whimpering sound, she looked around and found a little wooden crate. She ran from her husband's embrace and rushed over to it, slide on her knees, and began to pry it open. Lotario ran to his wife to help her, but she already had half of the top of the crate apart from the rest of it. As she was finishing getting the crate open, and the whimpering began to get louder, Lotario reached into a side pocket on his duffle bag and pulled out a cigar. He was lighting it when he saw Venancia rip the remaining half off the top of the crate and throw it somewhere off in the distance.

The copper haired woman let out a gasp as she almost cried tears of joy. Her God spared a baby girl from the attack. She took a minute to admire the little bundle wrapped in a wolf's fur. She had almost snow white skin with black markings on her cheeks and under her eyes; very pale reddish-blond hair, and when the baby opened her eyes to look at who released her from the wooden crate, Venancia took notice that she had very pale green eyes.

She felt her husband kneel down beside her and then in the corner of her eye she saw him throw the cigar in his mouth down into the snow.

"I know that we are going to have enough trouble with you carrying a child already, but if you want to, we can take her with us." Lotario said in her ear. Venancia smiled smugly because she knew what that meant. What he really meant was: I know that you want her, so we can keep her. The coppery haired woman loved how even in the darkest circumstances, Lotario always let her have anything she wanted.

"Thank you, my love." She kissed his cheek sweetly.

"What is her name, or do we have to rename her?"

Venancia looked back inside the crate and saw nothing inside. She pulled down the wolf fur wrapped around their new baby girl and saw a small choker necklace with a silver circle plate hanging from it. She showed it to her husband with a small smile.

"I like her name just the way it is." A small wind billowed and Venancia quickly rewrapped the little girl and held her close to her chest.

"Okay then," Lotario began as he gently touched the baby's head with his woolly gloved hand. "Welcome to the Beilschmidt family, Little _Ester_." He helped his wife stand up and he then grabbed her duffle bag for her as her hands were full with carrying a baby.

When they were about a few hundred feet away from the town, Venancia pulled out her phone and looked up at her husband with a small nod. She scrolled down for Emelia's number and let the phone ring for three times before her sister answered.

"_Yes, Vena, what is it? Are you guys in trouble?_" her soft voice comforted the brunette immensely.

"No, no," she began with a small laugh. "We aren't in any trouble, but I thought that I'd let you know that we are coming Queens soon okay. I think you might be happy to know that you have a new niece coming, too."

"… _as much as that making me so happy beyond all of my faith in God, I think that we have a bigger problem, Vena._" Emelia said with a tremor in her voice.

"What, Emel, please don't tell me that the Nixlupus are coming to New York!"

"_No! It's not that, I promise. The Nixlupus are actually on a course farther up north. I've been tracking them. The might reaching Northern Greenland comes the earliest of the week after next._"

"Oh, thank the Lord!" the copper head said with sigh of relief. "Then what's the problem."

Emelia didn't answer at first, but then she took a gulp of air and spoke through the line, _"I got a call from a good friend of mine that I had worked with back in Berlin during the fall of the Berlin Wall. The personification of Germany is coming with seven other nations to Queens to see me because they need help with the Red Blood Moon._"

Venancia let out a small gasp and gripped her phone tighter. A few small breaths left her mouth as she pieced together what her sister had said. A small smile had crept up on her lips.

"Ludwig's coming…"

* * *

><p><strong>I actually didn't plan to update this early, but why not! *shrugs shoulders with an "IDK, just go with it" expression*<strong>

**Please stay tuned for the rewritten chapter two…**

**_PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER:_**

"_Ludwig! You've made it!"_

"_Wait, we're going after your _sister_?"_

"_Me and my sisters are immortal."_

"_What are you talking about? I mean our _father_ Adelwulf."_

"_Oh, I guess I have a lot of explaining to do…"_

**In the words of the great Punk Rock Kitsune…**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO PLEASE SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**Until next time my lieblings, auf wiedersehen~**


End file.
